Dalek millenium
by johnstone666
Summary: Earth31st December4999 and all hell is breaking loose.Special agent Enigma Veritas is sent to check that a conferance isn't attacked.Millions of miles away Davros betrayes one Dalek faction to destroy another.Two unlinked events, one invasion!


Chapter 1 

A Dalek millennium

New years eve 4999, the millennium summit of the delegates of the human empire. Representatives of the twenty-seven main planets in the empire all gathered in the top security meeting room. Head Delegate Kerensky of Earth walked up to Abby, the head of security. 

"I trust everything is running smoothly."

"Everything is in order sir a Cyberman couldn't get through here."

"Good, let's just hope that we don't need to test that theory."

"We won't sir."

Earth inelegance HQ:

"Send him in!" came a gruff voice from the intercom. The voice came from Cliff Wright head of Earth inelegance. A man with dark messy hair and green eyes walked in. He must have been about six foot tall and in his late twenties maybe early thirties. "Sit down." Cliff ordered. "Drink?" 

"Yes please sir."

"Now then Enigma as you know it's the millennium summit."

"Yes sir."

"Well we need an agent to make sure it runs smoothly and we hoped that you would like to be that agent."

"I'll go sir."

"Good. Thank you Enigma."

"You're welcome… Sir."

Back at the summit things weren't going well Mars and Pluto were already not the best of friends and they were using the summit as a debate.

"Please gentlemen, we're here to discuss the economy not waging war."

"No, if Pluto wants a war they have one."

"If you attack us we will respond with force." Up in the shadows of the conference room an assassin was aiming the gun at the delegate from Pluto's head." He fired. The delegate fell backwards dead. His co delegates took cover under the table with all of the other people in the room. The assassin planted a bomb on the wall and set the timer for sixty seconds.

Enigma drove up to the gate. There were three armed guards standing there. One of them walked up to Enigmas hover vehicle 770.

"Enigma Veritias, Earth intelligence." Enigma held up an ID card. The guard stared at it for a few seconds.

"Carry on in sir." Enigma drove into a parking space and began a routine check of the whole building. The computer spoke.

"Alert, alert! The delegate from Pluto has been assassinated and a bomb is detected in the conference room, estimated time till explosion fifty seconds." Enigma jumped out of his hover vehicle and ran into the building. When he got in some security guards saw him and thought he was the assassin.

"Stop there."

"Sorry gentlemen I'm from Earth intelligence and there's a bomb in the conference room." The guard hit the alarm. Enigma used the computer in his watch to trace the bomb. When he got there he saw the timer on the bomb it read 30 seconds. He ran to it to diffuse it but suddenly from behind the assassin attacked him. He reached into his pocket for his gun and fired. The assassin fell off him and to the ground dead. Enigma then went back to the bomb and diffused it.

The planet Zestry 4 was Davros and the imperial Daleks base of operations against the renegade Daleks. Davros was in the middle of an experiment trying to augment a Dalek. He had all the equipment set up. He had a gold case ready for the augment to go in. He pressed a button on the control panel on his wheel chair. The gold Dalek suddenly jumped and came to life.

"Davros, I am destined to obey the leader of the imperial Daleks, what are your orders?"

"Show me all of your abilities." The Dalek rose off the ground and flew it, and then fired at the test firewall, the solid shot proof wall flew into pieces. "Excellent, your firepower is more powerful than any other Dalek."

The renegade Dalek fleet was ready to attack the imperial Daleks. They had been orbiting Zestry 4 for a while and had discovered that Davros had augmented a Dalek. This was their signal to move in.

Some Daleks had assembled close to the landing sight, waiting for the ship to land. They didn't have to wait long. The ship touched down and a ramp slid out of the open hatch. A renegade Dalek emerged.

"Alert, alert, enemy Daleks located, assistance required." It fired a shot and narrowly missed an imperial Dalek. It returned fire. The Renegade Dalek exploded. More Daleks emerged from the ship. Lastly came the supreme Dalek. It's perfect black casing reflecting the sunlight. It was larger than the others and its gun was different.

"Exterminate!" A ray of glistening blue light shot out of its gun, slicing straight through a rock and hitting a Dalek that was taking cover behind it. It burst in to flames. The supreme Dalek left the ramp and went behind a rock. A gunfight broke out. Blue lasers were been thrown everywhere by the Daleks. Eventually the imperial Daleks were defeated and the renegades moved on. Heading for Davros' lab.

Davros was unusually calm in his lab. He watched the renegade Daleks approaching, sweeping aside the imperial Daleks as they came. The Dalek guard next to him watched. Davros finally spoke.

"We have no hope of escape. Take cover." The Dalek took cover behind a rock pillar. Seconds later the renegade Daleks arrived.

"Davros, you will come with us."

"Of course, as I said before, we will be the supreme rulers of the universe." The augmented Dalek came out into the open.

"Davros, you have betrayed the imperial Daleks, exterminate!" A crimson bolt shot out of the augmented Daleks gun. It hit a renegade Dalek. They left with Davros. Two of the renegades stayed to hold the augment off but they were no mach for it's advanced skills.

The few remaining imperial Daleks regrouped in the lab.

"Davros has betrayed us."

"He is to be exterminated."

"Scanners show that he is heading for Earth."

"We must help the Earthlings defend against Davros."

"It is our only way of victory."

"Prepare the ship."

Back on Earth Enigma had persuaded them to continue the summit. He stayed to maintain security. He then went over to the assassin's body. He pulled off the mask to reveal Abby the head of security. The delegate of Earth was with him.

"Oh my god, it can't be."

"Head of security turns out to be the murderer how original."

"Whom was he working for?"

"I don't know. Let's just carry on, it's the new millennium in one hour enjoy yourself, carry on the meeting I investigate this."

Joderal bank space centre had just undergone a massive expansion. The original dish was still there but it had been out of use for over one thousand years. Since then a smaller yet more powerful dish had been installed. It hadn't picked up anything alien for years. Controller Tacker Sat monitoring the screen waiting for an alien signal that to occur. The monitor suddenly beeped. Tacker stared at the screen, there it was, for the first time in five hundred years there was an unidentified alien signal. The door opened behind him.

"Sir. There's a sig…" Tacker turned around and saw something that he thought was only a legend. He stood up and moved over to the alarm.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried. A bolt of blue light thrashed Tacker. He fell to the ground dead. The renegade Daleks were on Earth ready to invade in full force. The Dalek held its plunger up to the computer and sent out a jamming signal to all other telescopes.

At the conference things had began to get better. The Delegates had stopped bickering and things were beginning to go as planned despite the events that happened earlier. Outside the security guards were standing at the gate. They saw something in the distance.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know." The things got closer.

"Oh my god. It can't be!" The three Daleks moved on closer. One of the security guards hit the alarm bell. The Daleks fired and the whole gate vanished. The Daleks moved up to the guards.

"Exterminate!" The guards shot the Daleks but the bullets disintegrated before they hit them. The Daleks fired at the guards, they screamed and fell to the floor. More guards ran to the gate to fight the Daleks but they were all wiped out. More Daleks came through the gate, an entire invasion army. Enigma ran and took cover and looked behind him. There was a Dalek there. Enigma braced himself and waited for the blast.

In the conference room all the delegates and their co delegates had been given weapons. Suddenly all six doors opened and Daleks pored in. The delegates fired at the attacking Daleks but not only were they outnumbered they were out powered as well.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Bolts of blue light fired all over the room killing all of its occupants.

Downing street was just one big house. The occupant was the President of the republic of England He was currently in a meeting with the presidents of Scotland and Wales, the prime minister and King of Island, the Queen of France and Germany and the president of Spain. They were sat at a table discussing things when the clock chimed midnight.

"Happy new millennium."

"Welcome to the year five-thousand!" In the distance they herd a scream.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know?" The door opened but no one was in the threshold. The president shut the door.

"Must've been a draft." The door opened again. This time in the doorway was a Dalek.

"Exterminate!"

In the English underground military base General Smich was staring at a computer screen whilst talking to Sergeant Green.

"An invasion."

"It seems so sir. The millennium summit and Downing street have been both attacked sir." Another red light flashed on the computer screen. "It looks like Joderal bank has been attacked too."

"What's doing this?"

"We're not sure sir but…"

"But what?"

"People are saying that it's Daleks sir."

"Daleks! They're just a legend." The wall behind the sergeant exploded. When the smoke cleared the huge metal monsters were there. "No. It can't be, you're just a legend! Just a legend!"

"Exterminate!"

Davros was sat in his lab on the _dazzle_ the renegade Daleks stolen spaceship He was looking at a screen on it was a map of Earth. Lights marked all of the planets leaders positions green ones were alive, red ones were dead. They were almost all red. Then he saw a blue light. It vanished off the screen.

"The Doctor." He whispered to himself as another light went red.

Men were jumping into the trenches that had been originally used thousands of years ago in world one. They had been re dug recently when discovered by an archaeologist. They were now been used to defend against the Daleks. Men with ancient anti tank missiles were aiming at the army of Daleks heading straight for them. Karloff Veritas was Enigmas brother. Hi assumed that his brother had been killed in the attack on the summit. He aimed his rocket at one of the approaching Daleks. He fired at it. It was a direct hit but the Dalek was not nearly damaged. The Daleks were close now. None of the rockets seamed to have any affect on the Daleks. They got into the trench. Karloff could see men all around him been killed. A Dalek turned around and took aim at him.

"Exterminate." Came its emotionless metallic voice. A Dalek laser shot out from behind him. It destroyed the Dalek that was about to kill him. He looked around. There was another Dalek only this one was different. Instead of the Dark grey casing it was white with gold features.

"Do not fear we are here to assist you against the renegade Daleks. We will help you if you help us. They must be exterminated."


End file.
